


Red, White and Gold

by SheBit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBit/pseuds/SheBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles - the first a haiku set - exploring red for anger and death, white for peace and purity and gold for love and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Flowers

The flowers smelled of honey and springtime as they were ground under iron-shod hooves into the pale cobbles.

People crowded the narrow streets, watching the bright-armoured men as they slowly passed.

When a posy of golden flowers hit him in the face he caught them and glanced toward their source, halting his impatient steed.

Her gown was the same shade as the dainty flowers, her face bright. As he leaned to brush her soft lips with his own his words were no more than a whisper.

“I will be in Arnor for a month. Then I will be yours. Always.”


	2. Golden Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three drabbles - the first a haiku set - exploring red for anger and death, white for peace and purity and gold for love and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Red upon the blades  
Shining as sun lit ruby  
Spilled upon the ground

Pale swans burn, sinking  
Their red light a beacon bright  
To mark the passing

The sea is crimson  
Washing this sin from the shore  
Flowing ‘bout their feet

They fight to the last  
The silver elves of the Sea  
Their blue cloaks red stain’d

The mothers cry out  
Clasping their little ones tight  
Their swaddlings red soaked

Where are the white ships?  
Their masts are hewn and splintered  
Decks scarlet and slick

What foul deed is this  
That turns brother on brother  
And turns red the sea


	3. Flesh, Cities, Trees and Cloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three drabbles - the first a haiku set - exploring red for anger and death, white for peace and purity and gold for love and hope.

Rest your head upon my breast, my love. Let white skin pillow you as you drowse. Pale arms hold you from the chill without: snow falls, white and crisp, but here, with me, you are safe, and ever shall be.

Let not my gentle kisses rouse you, my love, but dream of white cities; white trees; graceful towers of pearl and silver.

The white linen about your shoulders will give way to richer cloths; my arms to beaten steel. But for now, my love, my star, my hope, rest your head upon my breast, and dream of what will come.


End file.
